I kissed a girl and I liked it?
by GeekGurl12
Summary: A kasumi X Tali short story. I know Tali and Kasumi are not lesbians and I know Kasumi would probably never date after the death of her bf and all but I thought the two best friends would be a cute couple. please do not review bad cause I just put this on here for fun.


_**Chapter 1- My first kiss went a little like this...**_

With a happy smile behind her mask, Tali'Zorah slowly walked out of the elevator with a little skip into her step and softly hummed to her self.

" Well someone's in a good mood. Don't you agree, Kenneth?" said Engineer Daniels with a smirk.

" Agreed, Gabby." Engineer Donnelly chuckled.

" Oh I know you Bosh'tets are talking about me. What do you two have against my happiness?" Tali said.

" Oh we don't. We are just wondering about you and Mrs. Kas-"

Daniels elbowed Donnelly in the side to make him shut his pipe and then slowly looked back at Tali.

" Excuse us for our rudeness, but we thought you and Shepard were together then we noticed you and Kasumi and thought-"

" Oh Shepard? He broke up with me for that bitch Miranda...Or more like cheated..."

" Oh that's right. Those two were heating it up right where-"

Daniels elbowed him again.

" And Kasumi was just being a friend and...well making me feel better over the situation. She is my best friend. Nothing more. I don't...well I'm not...you know...into girls." Tali said.

" Uhhuh what ever you say, boss." Donnelly laughed.

" Why are you two acting this way?" huffed Tali.

"Well...there is a rumor that...well...You know how her old boyfriend died?" Daniels asked.

"Yes...?"

"Well a lot of people are saying that t took her a long time to get over it...and she finally did..."

"What are you getting at Gabby?"

"Tal, don't you see? There is a rumor that she has moved on for someone new. We think that someone is...well..."

"Me? No. That's crazy. Ok now we need to get back to work."

Tali tried to ignore the thought that her best friend might have a crush on her, but failed horribly. It was all she thought about. Specially on how Kasum just...moved on. She couldn't. Her boyfriend mattered the most to her more than anything. There was no way she moved on. But Tali wasn't certain and she had to see her. So on her lunch brake she went to see Kasumi. Kasumi offered to have lunch before so it was perfect to talk to her about the rumor.

When Tali arrived, she laid her lunch bag on the coffee table and sighed. Kasumi was no where in sight. "Kasumi?" Tali called out to her hooded theif friend. Theif. The word struck in Tali's mind. What if this was all a game to lure her into a trap? What if Kasumi was just acting friendly just to steal something? But then Tali got her answer soon enough when she felt something wrapping around her body. Tali quickly got her shot gun out and looked around for Kasumi. Kasumi finally appeared with her lips forming into a frown.

"Gosh, Tali, if that's the reaction I get if everytime I hug you-"

"Wait,...you were...hugging me?" Tal blushed.

"Ya. Why? What's wrong, Tals?"

"I...thought you were trying to pickpocket me...Wait did you!?"

"No I just wanted to hug you...Tali...theres something I want to say..."

Even though Tali had a millon questions, she waited for her friend's comment.

"Tali...I...I..."

Kasumi couldn't say how she felt so she surprised Tali by taking of her helment and kissing the quarian's lips roughly. Tal's eyes widened as she pushed her friend away. The rumor's were true?

"Tali, I love you and I don't think Shepard should have treated you that way. That wasn't fair, but I can treat you better."

"But..But... Your boy-"

"I know...And I have moved on...He would have wanted me to.."

Tal blushed and put her fingers on her lips.

"Kasumi..."

"What? Never been kissed by a girl before?"

"By anyone...no...except you...Like...now..."

Kasumi's face turned red.

"Oh...I-I thought..."

"No...But...I...enjoyed it."

"But Gabby told me you weren't into girls."

"For you? I would do anything..."

"Tali..You are the only girl I would ever love..."

Before Kasumi could say more Tali put here hands on Kasumi's hips and kissed her lips gently. Kasumi moaned with delight as she ran her tounge on the roof of Tali's mouth which made Tali shiver with chills. Then suddenly Shepard inturrupted.

"Hey Tal-..Tali?!"

Tali removed her lips from Kasumi's and put her mask back on. Tali then turned to Shepard.

"Commander?"

"Tali...I...I wanted to appoligize..."

"Commander, I am sorry...But I have moved on...Like you have obviously..."

"I...I see...and Tali...I'm sorry."

"Sure..."

Tali grabbed her lunch and walked past Shepard, but stopped and blushed.

"Kasumi...I hope we can continue this later..."

"Indeed. Maybe I'll go visit you during work." said Kasumi with a smirk.

"I...would like that."

Tali then slowly walked away with a bigger smile then she ever made before. There was a bigger skip in her step than that morning and she even hummed a bit louder.

" Well someone's in a good mood. Don't you agree, Kenneth?" said Engineer Daniels like she did that morning.

" Agreed, Gabby."

" Well-" But before Tali could answer Kasumi appeared, took off Tal's mask, and kissed her lips gently.

Gabby's and Ken's jaws fell to the floor as they watched the two kiss.

"Sorry had to come back and give you one last kiss." Kasumi said.

"It's ok,...Sweetheart..." Tali smirked.

"Wait...Sweetheart?" Daniels asked.

" Yup you heared right." Tali said as Kasumi and her smiled big.

_**~Geekgurl12**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
